gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
I'm not leaving without you coming with me Baby greed said( ´Д`)y━･~~ let go of me daddy)))))))) Super hyper Sonic said oh nooooo greed zare said. and I will finish you in my sealed he Grabbing baby greed See. you later losers. I got what I want. inferiors shadow the Rock Master (oдolll) noo my adversary zare said I don't think so shadow black ball cover shadow the Rock Master said 【o´ﾟ□ﾟ`o】noooooooo my adversary My revenge is going to be Eaten. on the other side noooo sonic stop him,)))))))))))))))))))))))) Super hyper Sonic said Whoa shadow calm down. you're yelling too loud shut up Sonic and grab him)))))))))))))))))))))) As the baby was heading. towards the seals Sonic was racing down to grab him sonic made it to the sealed and grab baby. greed hands Super hyper Sonic said Got you don't let go my hands baby greed said (；_；)please Don't let him take me away from you zare said (*´>д<)/ nooo. I won't. let you have him.he's mines Hang on he won't get you i find a way to get you out, of this no (#ﾟДﾟ)ヽ shoot his hands are slipping please just hold on baby greed said. (；_；) what's wrong why is it starting to move a little back Super hyper Sonic said, look in front don't look at your hands (*´>д<); No stay with me baby greed zare said (`o´) Yes I smell the back of his body. it's gonna be delicious Having him in my stomach. Baby greed said Goodbye Sonic i love you so much, I will never get to see Christmas with you ever again Super hyper Sonic said Don't say that You will see Christmas. and Christmas Eve baby greed said good bye. sonic (；´Д`/ahhhhhhhh zare said. He's all mines now ha ha ha come, with me in my stomach in the sealed Super hyper Sonic said No theres gotta be a way to save him got. a few minutes to think wait that's it (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ hyper mega kick Super Baby greed´>д<) ouch hyper Sonic kicked Super baby greed in the stomach really. hard that knocked him out cold asleep he went soaring down like a meteor into the planet. slowly down he gone asleep zare Send No my Dinner is falling down like a meteor nooo. hyper Sonic said hang on Super Baby Greed i'm coming Tikal said hyper Sonic Don't worry about him now he'll be fine zare send no you Can't do this to me. Tikal send I feel that he will be safe down there but we need your help over here we got to sealed him hyper Sonic said. Don't worry we're coming just hang on baby greed hyper Sonic Tried to speed down there and Trying to push zare into the sealed zare said noo0_0 noo nooo0_noooo0.................. zare fell into the sealed down he went never to return Ever again. Ashley said I guess we did it Sonic this monster is being put in the sealed never to return. but your child seem to be on the planet somewhere wherever could he be on that planet we got to find him hyper Sonic said Where can he be on that planet. he's a lost baby now Tikal said. Don't get her hopes up Sonic we will find him. let us search be on the planet we should have friends to hunt him down. let us go home And find him Shadow said I have no time to hunt a baby as long as zare is put away from my adversary That's all what matters now. I got to return these star rocks back to the rocking. hyper Sonic said Shadow did you steal those rock stars from the Rock king Palace shadow said does it matter to you hyper sonic does it hyper sonic said. no it doesn't shadow said good. then keep it that way hyper Sonic Ashley said then. let's go home and find him Baby greed turn back into his original self. as he landed into the water He was protected but a baby Chaos Emeralds a glowing light protected him as a barrier so he can breathe in the water. something mysterious came to him And picked him up and took him somewhere Baby greed woke up in a palace place. and the game started In this world baby greed in a spirit world The world is like. a ghost world it's a very scary place where a lot of Souls has been hidden from the zare the people is never died because the zare still liv into. zare is destroyed the souls will never die baby greed about to meet her sister and she's going to tell him he has a twin brother and so much more So much lube state has the speed of Sonic Adventure DX director's cut so much running there nothing but surprises and so much rocks behind you. you got the race down there to reach her it'll be so much fun that the baby will enjoy so much Running down the water path There and booby traps around. you're going to have to jump for those thorns be careful his. shoes are very soft it not as strong. as sonic shoes it'll be probably be a quick death like Sonic 1 the World is nothing but a ghost place it's more like a temple world the ground. floor it's more like old rocks it's like its cool will you look around you see nothing but scriptures of words and scriptures of the monsters face. and its telling you dont say his name This world only got twin rings of energy here twin rings of energy here There are no rings. in this world this is a place for energy not even sonic will survive in. this world this place is mysterious. or would you know who else is there will be next to her child This is the most the energy world there. is no survival for Sonic this is a place for not for a hedgehog that is blue. this is only meant for him Zone1. Spirit round underworld Zone 2 Spirit round underworld Deepest Clouds This place is mostly dangerous for anyone who walks into this place will be sick. this place is mostly for spirit energy that comes from the body. Nothing but clouds everywhere anyone who touches the clouds you will probably get sick or die this place is no ordinary place it supposed to increase the body's energy and if you don't have energy cores like Chaos Emeralds. you will probably die Any heroes who walks in there will fall to the ground and get sick and you will die. you won't be able to move. fast around when you're sick it will slowly it will take time for to take effect of you. you will have 20 minutes to get out of there or you will die There are clouds everywhere That covers the world. in there it is very kind of dark and scary for baby to be in A big world all around. it is so big high up and down you can see up there is nothing up there but clouds it is so high up even if you fly up there you will never get to the top. because there is no top but clouds A big place. It is been there for years. No one's ever found a Underworld temple tune place but one baby that races in a scary place to reach herWhen the baby greed enters the world clouds will cover him to check his body and see if he has energy. but it did past that he actually did have energy so he went through and nothing happened to him. is completely safe the cloud is a part of his body now he can go as he please he can even smell the clouds nothing will happen to him. but just a normal smell of the clouds it's amazing how you can enter a wonderful temple so much mistress you can find in there your Energy will fill up and you can transform into super baby greed and stay in that form only in this world but remember when you get to the goal you will turn back to normal Category:StoryCategory:SonicCategory:Video GamesCategory:Stages